User blog:Calibrius/Brock Calypso
This is an OC I made a few weeks ago. Constructive criticism is welcome to give me enough advice for some points. Anyway, here it is... this OC is brought to you by Calibrius. (also warning: relationships with other OC/canon chars yada yada yada and a lotta mistakes. Also, DB will be left as it is unless this char is confirmed to be added by Drager) 'Brock Calypso' ''' '''Brock is an adolescent male wearing a starry hood with star antlers on his head, hiding his true face. Adorned also in a black combat suit, Brock also holds the Light of the World, a huge greatsword invented by a weaponsmith who found a rare material called Optimum, a powerful source for Studdton's power generators. It can even take form in a physical way, with that being a metal ingot and the blade he is holding. His trousers also came from the same combat suit he is wearing, alongside a grey pauldron on his left shoulder with a belt slinging to his right. Backstory: Brock was a man with nice auburn hair at his time, but when it was close to Halloween, he decided to suit up as a costume for that night. While he wanders around his suburb begging for candy and secrets prizes as such in a doubtful manner, he comes across a random man-cave (not a literal caveman house). Brock decided to enter the cave that was not so dark (I know, o3o) because it had torches and posters of memes and various famous characters in DB as of now. He turned to his left and found a shiny iron vault that was left out, unguarded. Looking around there was no one to be seen. Brock then finds a way to break the vault open and see what was in there, maybe money or something valuable. The vault finally opens due to the vault having a wheel as a handle which Brock easily turned and found something much more. IT WAS A SWORD >:U o3o And not just any sword, it was a HUUUUUGE greatsword. He also noticed the mysterious language embedded on the wall, saying "Whoever takes the Light of the World shall grant him a mysterious gift." So Brock decides to grab the sword and before he knew it, he picked it up and the sword shone greatly, blinding him for a while. And then BAM. Brock got knocked the clock out. (yeah, I don't swear) Brock woke up to see that he had...wait, antlers? He had them attached on his hood. But that sword is just more than a regular greatsword. He had a vision of a man entering the man-cave (again, maybe his house), going downstairs to his basement. He also had seen the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars. Brock remembered this from his Science Class while doing Space Studies and Earth Science. There was the Solar System, containing eight planets. (That excludes Pluto.) When he looked, he picked up the sword and started rushing out of the basement. The man living there looked around his vault and then before you know it, Brock does a RKO (that meme is dead anyway. -_-) on him and got knocked the clock out (again). Brock quickly escapes the man's house and runs back to his home. At home, Brock notices that the sword was imbued of Helios power. Not only that, he (may) have the power to either have or not have (cuz what do you know) power links to the moon and the stars. Brock put his left hand on his chest and said: "Swear on thee, for I shall take its power to balance my strength and fortify my conscience." The sword reacts. But, in recoil, Brock went from his athletic speed to oh-my-gosh-i'm-not-a-sprinter-anymore-speed. The sword seems to have some kind of curse or buff or either of the two, but he had to go to sleep because his parents were already asleep. -how do I make a good and long backstory pls help me- The next morning, Brock decides to leave his home but before he knew it, his parents were already kidnapped by a man named Sergio Sanguine, the Strom member of the Stahl-Jager Foundation (Steel Thrashers 2.0 YEEEAAAAAA - oh wait might do one on this Iswearilldobetterwithstatsthistimeandabilitydamage) His interns have already attacked the suburb and Brock was left by himself and his sword. And even that, Brock runs to a safe place. While the interns start messing up the city by little, Brock ran and ran some more. But suddenly he tripped and when he tripped, his sword fell, and somehow triggered a portal. Brock ran through it and took him to a rocket station. Suddenly, he familiarizes the place. This is where Brock spent his childhood years while his dad does all the work, and he even wished for a space-themed house. But now, its destiny has fulfilled and it is kept underground for purposes. Brock enters underground by elevator, where he is met up with the McCool Brothers and his team of tricky interns and stuff like that. The end. The only hint I can give... is to collect 6 universal shards in some chapters of the Ineur Arc. (incase it gets added) Stats and Stuff: Element(s): Helios (the sword has fused along with his soul.) Allegiance: Unknown HP: 550 Damage: 200 (with LMB) Speed: 21 Strengths and Weaknesses: Strengths (choose 3) *High Health *Elemental Power *Good at Science *Great Damage (someone decide...) *Space Powers *Super Awesome Weaknesses (choose 3) *Self-cursing *Low Speed as being cursed *Ranged Fighters *Bad at Math *SO MUCH CURSING Table of Moves: "Elemental Gathering" Orb Colors: Red - the basic damaging orb, which summons a pillar after being unleashed. Blue - the freezing orb, creates and explosion and anyone who gets hit is slowed down to extreme counts. Green - Healing orb, heals allies in its area. Purple - Summons a hooded clone to fight for you. Black - Siphons the enemy, stealing a decent amount of health from the enemy. Yellow - Fires an orb at your mouse direction. May burn if it hits the enemy. White - Same function as the Yellow Orb, except it knocks back enemies very far away. Enemy Moves: - Does a 3-slash combo, occasionally with a charged strike. - Uses E, then R shortly after. (It's a combo.) - Can use Elemental Gathering on some occasions. - Raises his sword to summon meteors on a large area. (I mean the whole map but there are only a few meteors tho.) - "Universal Pinwheel" - Brock does a pinwheel with his sword, and when the dark blue particles and yellow flames come out, that's the time you start to get afraid. (good scripters can help with some abilities, just in case it gets added) - Like Robert Horst, he will occasionally turn to the left and his sword pointing to the front, firing a huge laser in his direction. Phase 2 Moves (Rematch with Chaos Crisis Mode Brock): Same moves, but with a few moves added: - "Clone Assistance" - Like Elemental Gathering, but summons another hooded clone. - "Crisis Blow" - Brock will charge up to unleash a concentrated explosion from his sword dealing high damage. - "Crisis Shock" - Brock will charge at you, stunning you. - "Chaos Taint" - At the beginning of the fight, when Brock shouts "Chaos Crisis Mode!" he will give you a 35% damage debuff permanently. Trivia: *Totally spent this time for nothing writing this blog. *I will occasionally nerf this character. *Brock will have some kind of advanced AI. *"Elemental Gathering" is based off of some ripoff or something. *At 15/15/15, Brock will eventually will have a chaos version of The Light of The World. *His upgrades are decreasing R's cooldown, Increase "Elemental Gathering's" damage, and Increase speed and damage by a slight chunk. *Collecting 6 universal shards will trigger the event, but I will make a fan-made blog anytime soon about fanfics and fan-made stuff like arcs, predictions, etc. *First individual OC ever? Yay. :L *He is meant to be a Secret Character. *Calypso is a nymph on ancient Greek mythology, which in this case, Brock is not a nymph nor a fairy. He's a person. And since Calypso's powers resemble to the sun, moon, and stars, this is where he gets his surname. His Theme(s) Saber's Edge - Final Fantasy XIII (extended) - Original Phase Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weewaTuUheQ Pendulum - Witchcraft (Instrumental) - Chaos Crisis Mode Link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jHjty-9aLoU Category:Blog posts